


那些小事

by vassalordnini



Series: 宝贝系列 [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: *宝贝中考后 以及一些回忆





	那些小事

*  
中考成绩出来，蔡徐坤推了几个通告，王子异放下公司的事情，一家三口坐在一起稍微研究了一下分数和各个学校。之所以是“稍微”，是因为宝贝的分数也就不上不下，再多几分说不定可以上重点，但是谁也不敢冒险，再加上这小女娃心里想啥俩爸也不敢乱揣测，研究地蔡徐坤和王子异如履薄冰，边照顾着宝贝的脸色边考虑着一会儿给各自的妈打电话。  
徐女士正在外面报了个团游迪拜，接到蔡徐坤电话再三强调“不要把我孙女送到国外”，听得蔡徐坤很委屈“我当年你就舍得啊”，徐女士在电话那边顿了顿说“哎你是男孩子吗当时妈妈也年轻呀可是宝贝是个小女孩从小你就没太多时间陪她你看你送走我也不方便去看她我多担心……”  
蔡徐坤苦笑着看了王子异一眼，行吧，隔辈亲，他算懂了。  
他刚收线，王子异就和太原的家人开了视频通话，那边乌泱泱一大家子人涌上来，爸爸妈妈姑姑姑父二舅舅妈哥哥嫂嫂侄子侄女……二十分钟分别一一问候致意完毕，王妈妈才开口问了宝贝中考怎么样，王子异还没有完全介绍清楚，王爸爸王妈妈反应更是情理之中……意料也之中了——  
“哎，不想上就不用上了。”（“不，爸，她还是想上……和我不一样。”）  
“那上个学费一年几十万的什么贵族国际什么学校。”（“妈，这个孩子您也了解，她从小我和子异就让她按照普通条件培养的，还是希望她能简单快乐一点。”）  
“送回太原吧！”（“……”）  
哄了几句赶紧结束了通话。

*  
最后联系了小纯妈，在这位职业中学女生母亲（简称职母）及自称当年“忠诚公平的双担粉”的热心帮助下，同时在和宝贝的认真沟通下，选择了一所硬件设施很不错，高二有一些国际项目可以选择的中学。  
尘埃落定，王子异按照惯例找助理夫妻陪宝贝去填了志愿。蔡徐坤赶紧返回忙碌的行程中。  
王子异却给自己专门空了一天出来，做自己想做的事情。

其实不是他想做，只是那对父女俩干不了，那就是整理东西、收拾房间。  
宝贝的高中是寄宿制，有些东西要提前准备出来到时候带去，有些初中和小学的东西要清理出来放进储藏室里。他知道现在自己的事业开始了发展，上次他回家还是上周日，几乎和蔡徐坤是同频率了。重回大众视野意味着忙碌，意味着飞来飞去，也不能再对女儿的每件事情都像初中一样清清楚楚，可是，再多一点时间吧。  
他还想把这父母的独有权力，再多占有一段时间，让这个小女孩不要太快地跑远。

所以他非常开心地走进了女儿的房间。  
第一瞬间的感受。

这不愧是蔡徐坤的女儿。  
不。  
比蔡徐坤厉害太多，他无法张开嘴说出那句“还行”。  
看来宝贝还是有所准备，平时很少邀请他们进房间，一旦“邀请”都收拾地看上去干干净净清清楚楚。  
现在是衣服与袜子齐飞，书和电子产品到处乱扔的状态。王子异走了两步就觉得踩到了什么，把脚移开————  
无线耳机。

他拿手机拍了张照发给了不知道在哪个国家的蔡徐坤。  
马上收到了蔡徐坤的回复。  
【想活命就不要乱动。】  
啊，当年还是室友的时候蔡徐坤也总是发这句话给他。

他也不敢乱动，只能稍微把衣服、裤子归到应该的位置上，内衣放在专门的盒子里，好几件还是他在国外购物的时候买的，看到可爱的花色他就想起了店员当时意味深长的表情。  
老父亲，真的很不容易，蔡徐坤说“毕竟六岁以前她都叫你妈妈的呀”。

床上的衣服渐渐清理干净，一本封面看起来很熟悉的胶装硬皮本突然显露出来，他一时想不起这是什么东西拿了起来。可能因为年代太过久远，胶质开裂，里面的书页一下全掉了出来散了一地。  
但是一看到这熟悉的牛皮纸面和纸面上的照片，王子异就明白了。  
“原来你在这里啊。”

*  
孩子刚出生的时候他俩变成了只会说“好好”的机器。

当时双方父母都来了，一个那么小那么小的娃娃在那么多那么多的人重重包围之中，孩子的直系亲属——他俩，却因为是男人又没有照顾小孩的实际经验被屏蔽在了最外圈。  
能干的只有跑腿。  
“快去叫一下护士。”——“好好！”  
“快去再冲点奶。”——“好好！”  
“快去楼下接一下哥哥。”——“好好！”  
“快回去休息休息吧，坤坤。”王妈妈拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，“子异，你带坤坤回去休息一下。”  
“你俩都两天没合眼了。”  
疲惫这东西，有时候被点出来才能感知到，王子异感受到关节的酸乏，他抬起胳膊揽住蔡徐坤的肩膀示意：他们在这里，没事的，我们去休息一下吧。  
蔡徐坤眼底泛着青色，一边对王妈妈笑着一边举起手来比了个“1”的手势。  
“我能不能再抱她一下？”

两个人回去补眠，一觉醒来一片黑暗。  
窗外不知道什么时分，屋内的人混混沌沌。王子异唯一明确地能感知到有人用头偎着自己的脊背，至于是不是已经身为人父，自己现在在不在美国，都因为视野四围的黑暗和刚睡醒的状态变得模糊而不甚明确起来。  
他如往常那样想要转身把身后人拢进怀里，却被对方干燥沙哑的声音打断了。  
“子异，这就发生了。”  
“你说，我们的决定，真的是对的吗？”

王子异听到问题第一时间想的是一会儿下床先给蔡徐坤倒杯水吧，然后放弃了转身，只是把手往后探去，找到了蔡徐坤的手，然后用自己的手掌贴着对方的手背，沿着指缝把手指嵌进去，握紧了蔡徐坤的手。  
“坤坤，她多可爱啊。”  
“小小的。”

*  
确实小小的。  
王子异捡起来那一叠牛皮纸，看到第一页就是两只脚丫的印记。这么小的脚丫，还不如自己的手指长。想想当时知道宝贝刚出生的长度是50厘米，3.8千克，自己是一米八六，她只是自己的……  
王子异觉得没必要这个时候考自己的数学。

为了当好爸爸两个人都消失了一段时间，他先是提前半年宣布半退出娱乐圈，只是出了一只单曲，之后便从舞台上消失了。蔡徐坤则是对外宣布在美国进修三个月编曲。随后两个人就在认真学习相关知识，定期去看望那个还在一位女性的肚子里的自己的孩子。

啊，这就找到了，第二页的牛皮纸上是一个圆鼓鼓的肚皮和突出的肚脐。那是一位笑起来很温柔的白人女性，当时的他们俩非常想记录下来还未出生的孩子的形态，于是拜托对方拍下了这张照片。  
“我们是不是该和孩子多说说话？”  
“应该是的。”  
“叫她什么呢？”  
“我也不知道。”  
“先叫宝贝吧。”  
“好。”

虽然早已知道了是女孩子，却在快要出生的时候发愁起来照顾女孩子未来是否会遇到困难。联系身边有了孩子的女性朋友，得到的都是“男的女的都能养大的”。  
确实是都能养大的，牛皮纸一页一页，3天了，10天了，满月了。  
满月的照片旁边有了笔记——  
【兄弟们都来看满月的宝贝，结果当场宝贝拉屎了。他们七个眼神基本就是‘你俩真是疯了’。】  
王子异想起来当时那7双眼睛的眼神，又想起已经非常熟练的自己现场应对十分迅速，还有用眼刀一个个瞪回去的坤坤。

满月之后没多久蔡徐坤就返回了工作。于是两个月的照片换成了一张手机视频聊天截图。右上角的蔡徐坤刚下舞台还没卸妆，这边的王子异怀里抱着娃，把手机支起来，一手扶着奶瓶。由蔡徐坤截图完成了远程合照。

蔡明星很忙很忙，忙里抽空赶紧来看看娃和他，王子异也没闲着，像他的许多音乐偶像一样，成为了一个拥有女儿的酷盖奶爸。  
有一天王子异和蔡徐坤视频，蔡徐坤说你头发长了诶，哈哈哈突然有点怀念你的脏辫造型，奶爸梳脏辫是什么造型啊。  
王子异就想着坤坤开心他也开心，开心是照顾娃的最大动力。脏辫弄一个给坤坤看也好啊，没想到7个月的宝贝对脏辫反应最大，喝奶的时候必须要抓着一根，不抓睡不着。  
再往下又是一张照片。  
那天蔡徐坤刚进门，看到他抓着奶瓶娃抓着脏辫，他扭头看蔡徐坤“坤坤”，宝贝并没有松手“啊好痛”。  
蔡徐坤赶紧拿手机拍了一张。

笔记是【swag girl】。

有一天他剪了脏辫，以为能让宝贝忘记对脏辫的依赖。  
“宝贝，来，抱抱。”  
“……”  
“孩子不认你了。”

蔡徐坤说：“子异别生气呀子异，大不了我们接发换回去。”

*  
3岁的时候阿姨带着宝贝去上一些儿童智力开发课程，回来告诉王子异，宝贝记忆力很好。  
宝贝顺着他的腿爬上来，“妈妈妈妈陪我玩”。  
王子异把她抱上来，“玩什么呢？”  
无非是开咖啡店或者冰激凌店的游戏。假模假样的接过积木“谢谢宝贝好好吃呀”，“宝贝你也要吃呀”，“宝贝为什么那个不能吃呢？”……  
“那个是留给爸爸的！”  
王子异才反应过来，这小家伙记忆力真的很好。

蔡徐坤三个月没回家了。

“宝贝，你想爸爸吗？”  
“想。”  
“爸爸长什么样子？”  
“爸爸像公主一样。”  
“像爱莎公主，会魔法。”  
“什么魔法？”  
“让妈妈听话的魔法。”  
“妈妈什么时候不听话了？是宝贝总不听话。”  
“爸爸回来妈妈就不听话。”

等到又过了一个月蔡徐坤回来，三口人窝在床上看小猪佩奇，看的人只有小娃娃，蔡爸爸玩着手机，王妈妈听着音乐。  
蔡爸爸突然想自拍，打开APP举起手机——  
王妈妈很自然地看到摄像头就控制不住自己想要扭曲的手指——  
“王子异放下你的手！”  
“妈妈不听话妈妈不听话。”  
王子异认了。

*  
三个人的自拍还是很多的，宝贝不知是基因作祟还是天赋异禀，不到两岁就有了强烈的镜头感和pose天赋。  
诶，这张就是，小丫头的两个小辫子一个在耳边一个在头顶，带着蔡徐坤的明黄色墨镜，穿着王子异黑色的off-white外套，衣服的下摆贴着地面，袖管一半都空空荡荡，还给身体扭出一个弧度，一手叉腰一手扶着墙。  
下面明显是坤坤的笔记。  
【街 拍 女 皇】

有段时间蔡徐坤没有那么忙，好像在苦于创作，经常在家。正好是夏天，幼儿园放假，这下好了，王子异算是解放了不少，最起码有个人可以带娃睡觉，天天中午饭后哄睡都有点灾难。  
不知道蔡徐坤使出了什么独门绝技，还是和小家伙达成了什么契约，一大一小十分钟内会同时睡着，一个小时都醒不来的那种。  
宝贝可以睡，坤坤这样睡下去可是太耽误事儿了，王子异看着时间迈向一个半小时认真地想。于是蹑手蹑脚进房间缓缓坐在床上。  
“坤坤，坤坤。”  
“坤坤，起床啦。”  
他看到蔡徐坤的睫毛轻轻颤动，抿着的嘴唇也像是在憋笑，顿时玩心起来了，哑着嗓子说。  
“再不起来我就要亲你了。”

“妈妈，那你亲我吧！我不起来！”  
“亲我吧！”

诶呦，坤坤这个年纪了也能从脑门红到脖子啊。

照片的顺序有点乱，但是王子异看到下一张一堆人的大合照就憋不住笑了，又有点无语。  
大家穿着泳裤和冲浪服扶着冲浪板，宝贝穿着粉色纱纱裙吊带小泳衣骑在范丞丞脖子上。

那一年大家说都有空不如去东南亚找个地方度假，几个当年还算年轻的小伙子久违地聚在一起还是很开心的。只不过范丞丞小鬼他们“拖油瓶”“拖油瓶”地叫来叫去他和坤坤都不太高兴。  
“你去，和叔叔他们说你不是拖油瓶。”蔡徐坤一边看着手机一边对着正沿着他的腿往上爬的宝贝说。  
她就气势汹汹走过去：“我不是拖油瓶！”  
小鬼一把抱起来小家伙，问：“你不是呀，那你表演个节目给叔叔看看~”  
尤长靖一脸“没想到你这么老牌”，然后吐槽了一句：“你以为都像你一样三岁会freestyle啊！”  
大家想起来出道那年小鬼父母对小鬼的爆料都“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”起来，慢慢地有一个带着哭腔的声音在哼哼唧唧唱着什么。  
“……速度像747，登上了，T、O、P……”  
“……像巴比龙一样，具有着，吸引力……哇哇哇，我不是拖油瓶，爸爸——妈妈、妈妈抱……”  
蔡徐坤直接扔了手机走过来，皱眉问小鬼“你干嘛了呀？”吓得小鬼赶紧拉尤长靖作证“啥也没干啊真的啊啥也没干啊”。  
王子异赶紧把孩子接过来擦眼泪“不哭不哭叔叔和你玩呢叔叔和你玩呢……”  
等到宝贝一会儿又骑着小鬼的背去“大战猪精”了，王子异才反应过来。  
“……宝贝怎么学会的？坤坤你教的？”  
蔡徐坤认真地选择着手机上三口之家自拍的滤镜。  
“那还能有谁啊？”

*  
当年是为什么要决定这样记录宝贝的成长呢？  
他又想起那个黑暗的房间，他握着他的手。  
“坤坤，她多可爱啊。”  
“小小的。”

“我们给自己一点信心好不好，也给她一点信心。”  
“一点一点长大，肯定越来越好的。”

蔡徐坤反转手掌，和他的手回握在一起，然后就着这个姿势，从背后环住了他，握着的手停留在胸腔的左侧。  
下面是他的心跳，平稳有力。  
一如彼此之间真诚的心。

“我们把每件事都记下来，我们跟着她一起成长。”

*  
当初是为什么决定要有一个孩子？  
“我想和你有一个家庭。”这话是坤坤说的。  
“那你想要一个孩子吗？”这话是王子异自己问出口的。

蔡徐坤惊讶地扭过头看他，看了一会儿眼珠又转了三圈，然后回答：“想。”  
“不是说没有孩子就不像家庭了，只是觉得……我们的爱能有一个新的参与者就好了，就好像三角形一样，会更加稳定。但是我这个比喻也不对，其实稳定不稳定还是看感情。”  
王子异也不知道该回应什么，年轻的男性，感觉根本无法和孩子产生关联，但是他想到家庭，想到蔡徐坤，就这样问出来了，也得到了蔡徐坤的回答。  
蔡徐坤像是说了一个玩笑，很释然地呼了一口气。

王子异却决定再问回来：“坤坤你喜欢小孩子吗？”  
“很喜欢。”  
“那我们就生一个吧。”

“生下来，然后好好爱他。”  
“就像这世间上所有相爱的人一样。”

*  
这一页很重，因为贴满了连拍的照片。  
当时是农农新买了相机，自告奋勇地担任宝贝五岁生日的摄影师。

三层的粉红色翻糖蛋糕推上来，朱正廷拿出来生日的小王冠要给宝贝带上。  
这个时候Justin突然说了一句：“宝贝，这个王冠是送给你心目中的王子的。”  
马上在场的七个叔的表情就兴奋起来，这场比赛大家都有机会参与battle，还包括孩子的俩爹。关键也不在于自己被选中，而在于某个爹没被选中时那个爹的表情。  
宝贝皱着眉看了一圈，曾经的完颜团在她眼里无非是哪个叔总给她买零食（被王子异教育）、哪个叔总带她去玩泥巴（被蔡徐坤骂）、哪个叔总和她抢吃的、哪个叔总和她一起欺负别的叔。  
宝贝拉了拉王子异袖子“妈妈抱我”，等被抱起来，宝贝就把手上的小王冠戴在王子异头上。  
“我妈妈永远是我的王子。”  
“wow！”大家high起来，朱正廷疯狂鼓掌，目光全部集中在蔡徐坤脸上，等着看这位曾经的队长尴尬。  
王子异赶紧看看蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤用右手遮住了脸。  
王子异问怀里的女儿：“宝贝，为什么不给爸爸？”  
宝贝一脸理所当然：“爸爸是公主啊。”  
七个叔的叫声更欢乐，小鬼吹起口哨，蔡徐坤也笑出来，拉住宝贝的手，示意王子异把她放下，问：“为什么呀？”  
王子异把宝贝放下，和蔡徐坤一起蹲了下来，想听听童言无忌的回答会是什么。

“因为公主才能和王子结婚，你们都是王子，就要分开了。”

“宝贝。”  
王子异取下了头上的王冠，然后看着蔡徐坤说：“爸爸也是王子。”  
蔡徐坤回望着他，轻轻地低下了头。  
“如果王子和王子相爱，就可以结婚的。”  
然后把王冠轻轻地戴在了蔡徐坤头上。

“那谁是公主呢？”

“哈哈。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，又取下了王冠。  
“你是我们永远的小公主。”  
“我们两个王子，会一直守护着你，陪在你身边。”

“为什么呀？”

他把王冠戴在宝贝头上。  
“因为我们永远爱你。”

-END-


End file.
